Super Herói
by Mary Windsor
Summary: Tudo o que ele amou, ele perdeu, até agora! Será que ele conseguirá salvar o grande amor de sua vida? SongFic da música Super Herói de Sandy & Junior


SUPER-HERÓI  
  
Era seu último ano em Hogwarts, Voldermort estava livre, os comensais não paravam de se multiplicar, havia boatos, que até em Hogwarts existiam seguidores do Lord das Trevas, Dumbledore morreu nos braços de Harry no ano anterior, naquele momento: Harry não poderia fazer nada, seria o destino do mundo bruxo? Todos disseram isso a ele, mas, ele não queria acreditar! Não queria, ou não poderia? Como ele não poderia mudar aquela situação? Afinal de contas ele era o menino que sobreviveu. Ele já perdeu muito na vida por causa daquele canalha, primeiro foram seus pais, depois a infância, a vida de seu amigo Cedrico, seu primeiro amor Cho Chang, seu amigo de confiança Rubeo Hagrid, seu mentor Dumbledore, agora todos que amavam estavam na mão daquele... Daquele que não se deve nomear. Seu amor verdadeiro Mary (aluna da Corvinal), sua melhor amiga e confidente Hermione e seu irmão Rony. Ele tinha que salvá-los nem que pra isso teria que morrer.  
  
  
  
Não quero imitar  
  
Deus ou coisa assim Só quero encontrar O que é melhor em mim  
  
Naquela noite antes do confronto final, Harry se lembrou de muita coisa: O dia em que soube que era bruxo. Aa primeira vez que viu Hogwarts. As aventuras com os amigos. O medo que sentiu quando soube que seu padrinho prisioneiro de Azkabam estava solto, a fúria que sentiu do mesmo e o amor que sentiu quando descobriu toda verdade. Lembrou-se do sai de sua seleção, quando Minerva anunciou Harry Potter, e todos olharam pra ele espantado, pois aquele menino era especial, ele havia "derrotado" você-sabe-quem ainda bebe. A sensação que era voar, de pegar o pomo e vencer. 'Vencer, é isso que eu preciso agora, Vencer', _ uma lágrima desse de seu rosto, ele se lembrou de seu primeiro beijo com a Cho, lembrou da Gina, ah Gina, era uma mulher e estava noiva de seu eterno fã, Colin Crevey, 'quem diria'. O dia em que Cho morreu por um comensal de dentro da escola, era um aviso uma declaração de GUERRA. Como as coisas se acalmaram depois deste fato, o alívio e o medo. O dia em que viu Mary,aquele foi um dia especial, ela era uma aluna nova, transferida, mas algo nela o fazia sentir diferente, era uma sensação que ele não havia sentido nem mesmo com a Cho, nem com ninguém, sentiu-se arder em febre, uma febre diferente, o que mais o assustou, ela não sabia quem ele era, isso a tornou mais especial, ela o ajudou a superar a dor da perda de sua ex, e fez o descobrir o que era amor e as coisas maravilhosas que podiam ser desfrutadas com o amor 'Mary, que saudades, com vc está, onde você está e o nosso bebê,? Eu queria estar com você agora, e não nesta agonia, Por que isso, droga, porque?????'Quanto mais as lembranças surgiam, mais raiva e ódio ele sentia daquele que tirou sua felicidade, ele queria ela de volta, e ia tê-la de volta.  
  
Ser mais do que alguém que sai no jornal Mais do que um rosto no comercial E não é fácil viver assim  
  
Se eu quiser chorar Não ter que fingir Sei que posso errar E é humano se ferir  
  
Amanheceu, seus olhos estavam inchados, a luz o incomodava, mas ele não se importou, pegou o mapa do maroto, sua capa, provisões, algumas poções, que já tinha preparado, sua firebolt e claro a varinha, aquele ia ser o dia que decidiria toda sua vida, ele encontrou o espelhinho de Mary, atrás tinha uma foto dos dois, ele beijou, guardou no bolso próximo ao peito, e murmurou 'estou indo" . Passou por uma passagem secreta, guardou o mapa e saiu da dependência de Hogwarts. Esperou por um sinal, algo, qualquer coisa que o levasse até Voldermort, mas não esperou muito, logo um comensal o atacou, antes de desmaiar Harry conseguiu reconhecer quem o atacou era Draco, seu inimigo, 'por isso, ele não estava mais em Hogwarts', inconsciente foi levado até o local onde estava Voldermort, enquanto isso sonhou com o momento em que tudo isso acabasse, que terminaria os estudos, viu seu casamento com Mary, seu filho nascer, e o dia em que seu filho fosse pra escola, num mundo não mais amedrontado por Voldermort. Sonhou também que Rony se tornaria ministro, sonhou que Mione deu a luz a uma menina, que se tornou a melhor amiga de seu filho, sonhou com um futuro fantástico e feliz, quando acordou estava sangrando, ao seu lado estava Nagine e a sua frente Voldemort, assim que abriu os olhos foi torturado por um Cruccios, quando acabou o feitiço e voltou a consciência, lembrou-se do sonho e jurou pra si mesmo que teria aquilo pra ele.  
  
Parece absurdo, mas tente aceitar Que os heróis também podem sangrar Posso estar confuso, mas vou me lembrar Que os heróis também, podem sonhar E não é fácil viver assim  
  
As torturas continuavam, Harry estava cada vez mais fraco, mas não queria desistir, ele ouviu uma gargalhada sinistra, Voldemort gritou Avada Kedavra e apontou a varinha para Harry. Naquele segundo Harry acho que tudo estaria acabado, mas lembrou-se de Mary, e de seu espelhinho que estava junto ao seu peito, claro, rapidamente Harry tirou o espelhinho do bolso, e o raio verde que vinha em sua direção voltou-se novamente contra Voldemort, ele não foi destruído, mais enfraqueceu.  
  
Seja como for, agora eu sei que o meu papel  
  
Não é ser herói no céu  
  
É na terra que eu vou viver  
  
Draco que presenciou a cena lembrou-se de seu maior amor, que foi proibido, por ser uma amiga de sangue ruim, que agora o desprezava, mas que ele nunca esqueceu, pois foi com ela que ele, um Malfoy, passou os melhores momentos de sua vida, mas o orgulho, não deixava, ele admitir a verdade, ele apontou para Harry, sua varinha e conjurou uma maca, em seguida virou-se contra Voldemort e gritou Avada Kedavra, e o Lord das Trevas foi derrotado, para sempre. Draco soltou os prisioneiros, Harry que já estava um pouco melhor agradeceu ao seu mais novo amigo. Voltaram para Hogwarts, e terminaram em paz o último ano na escola, que os acolheu durante esses anos com um lar.  
  
Eu não sei voar Isso é ilusão Ninguém pode andar Com os pés fora do chão  
  
Sou só mais alguém querendo encontrar A minha própria história pra trilhar Apenas alguém querendo encontrar  
  
A minha própria forma de amar  
  
  
  
Logo após o fim do ano letivo, Draco foi encontrado morto por um trouxa em um beco de Londres, pessoas do Ministério da Magia, constataram que Draco foi assassinado com um Avada Kedavra. Cada um seguiu seu caminho após a formatura, mas nunca se esqueceram de cada momento que passaram em Hogwarts, tiveram uma vida encantada, mágica a vida que sempre sonharam, sempre lembravam de Draco, principalmente Gina, mas todos tiveram suas vidas normais mesmo que ainda se preocupavam com a segurança do mundo bruxos: "Podem morrer os Líderes, mas as idéias, nunca morrem".  
  
É, não é fácil viver assim!  
  
  
  
  
  
Espero que todos tenham entendido a minha fic, que ela não tenha ficado confusa demais, pois essa é a primeira songfic que escrevo. Bom espero que tenham curtido. 


End file.
